A number of businesses offer money transfer and other services through points of sale such as a network of agents and computers. A consumer that desires to use the services to transfer money to a third party (i.e. a sender) takes the money or equivalent (e.g., a credit card) to a point of sale at the send location. The agent or computer accepts the money, obtains necessary information such as the consumer's identity and the identity of the third party transferee (i.e., a receiver), and initiates a send transaction. The money is then made available to the third party transferee at the receive location point of sale (e.g., by another agent or another computer). A transaction receipt is often provided to both the sender and the receiver. Money transfer businesses of these types are regulated by a number of different governmental and other organizations. They also operate in many different countries and therefore different languages. There remains a continuing need for improved money transfer systems. A system that enhances compliance with applicable regulatory requirements would be advantageous. A system that can conveniently yet accurately accommodate the multi-national nature of the system would also be desirable.